The Real Thing
by rcf1989
Summary: Katherine Mayfair has to go over New York City for an interview that Bree Hodge was supposed to do, and it will be for Mode Mag. and it will be done by the Creative Editor herself, Wilhelmina Slater. This of course, will lead into some unexpected events./ Currently abandoned, may return to it someday.
1. Chapter 1

**6.00 am, Fairview**

Katherine Mayfair had been checking her lugagge every 15 minutes, just anytime she thought she forgot something or had to add something else. All was properly packed and even with an extra suitcase, quite big, with things that at first she might not need but knowing Bree she may just call her in the middle of the night to tell her she'd have to go to a ball the following day and she'd need a decent gown. So in this extra suitcase were a few gowns, different pair of shoes, purses and some jewelery among other stuff.

At least, Bree had the nice gesture of picking her up at 6 am to drive her to the airport and like Bree said 'it was the least' she could, and literally it was the least. After all Katherine did know the truth as to why Bree was't going yet Bree didn't know Katherine knew...

"I'm going to miss to miss you these days, Katherine." Said Bree to her friend a few minutes before she walked away to get into her flight.

"Oh drop the act dear, I know you won't." Said Katherine resentful for all Bree's doing to her the past months specially since the book, with her recipes, was published.

"I'm not faking, I will miss you. Who am I going to talk to while...?"

"While you treat them like your personal cooking slave?"

"Katherine!"

"What? We both know why you got this stupid fame and we both know it was for MY work."

"Dear, you're just... Jelaous."

"Yes because it's ME the one in the kitchen trying recipes with the rest of the employees while you just wait to get news in case your nail polish falls down and so you'd have to get another manicure."

"Katherine..." Bree was shocked at all these revelations, she never thought best friend could think of her that way and then she cough as she was... Sick.

"Oh and I do know why you're not going, the real reason."

"What are you talking about? I'm sick."

"Sick? SICK? Don't make me laugh Hodge!"

"Why are you treating me like this Katherine? I thought we were friends..."

"And we WERE friends until you started to steal from me, Bree. Now I'm your personal business slave and I'm not glad to be that. The parnetship is gone and just like this time, when you don't want to go somewhere to do an interview you send me wherever it is."

"Katherine, I am sick!"

"Bree, the other day I got a call from your doctor saying you're perfectly fine and that you've been faking your sickness for a week already oh and the blood tests are fine."

Bree's eyes widened and she felt embarrased. "Katherine I'm... Sorry." She said whispering the last word.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Said Katherine, lying as she knew what Bree said.

"I said... I'm... I'm sorry. I just don't want to go... I don't see the point on doing an interview for a magazine that it's mostly about fashion..."

"Well that's your problem because you knew about it since the day Andrew told you about it which was over a month ago. You could have cancelled but no, why cancel it when you can send you once friend to the dirty job?"

"Once friend? Aren't we friends now?"

"I don't know Bree, I don't know."

Bree looked at her in horror. "Katherine, please, I need you. You cannot leave me and our friendship just like that..."

"No that's right because YOU left it months ago while you started to prepare your precious book. And yes I'm mad for what you did, I thought we were together in this but you just used me like... If I was some kind of puppet."

"What? No! Katherine please, you're my best friend, you're my rock..."

"And don't you know rocks are made of sand, like all of us are just made of dust?"

"Please... Katherine... Don't do this to me..."

Katherine then got closer to her and whispered. "You did it all Bree, so congratulations."

"No, no, no! I couldn't have done all... These!"

"Yes you did, fame changed you. You're not the woman I met anymore, or the one I helped to get over her alcoholism."

"Katherine, please... Forgive me..."

"So you can backstab me again?"

"No, I promise I will not do it again. Believe me."

"You once told me not to trust addicts so maybe I shouldn't trust you."

"I am addict no more, you helped me. Please, don't throw away all our friendship."

"You did that Bree, you did."

Bree was a little desperate at the moment so in an uncommon behaviour, she pulled Katherine into a tight hug. "Please, I need you, I need my best friend to be by my side."

Katherine sighed and hugged her back. "I don't know if I can do that Bree, you've done more harm than good to me..."

"I... I... I'm so sorry Katherine... I... I don't mind what I have to do to get your friendship back. Anything you want, just anything. Ask for it."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Will you tell me when you're back? I'll pick you up to drive you back home."

"I guess I can figure out something..."

Katherine then kissed her cheek and said goodbye as she walked away to the right gate as it was the last call for her flight, leaving a teary eyed Bree waving at her with her demons back in her life.

**9.00 am, New York**

Wilhelmina Slater arrived an hour earlier than usual to the Mode office in New York, but specially in her office as she stormed in and started to recheck everything for the arrival of... Bree Hodge, better known as Mrs Van De Kamp yet little did Wilhelmina know Bree was not going to show up and Katherine would do it for her, but that was something she'd learn later during the day.

Once upon a time, some years ago, it was Wilhelmina doing Betty's job and the one which she'll do for the next issues of the magazine no matter how much Daniel would be against it. Yes, Betty was good doing her job after all but for Mrs Hodge they'd need someone with a similar position, fame and knowledge and Wilhelmina, of course, was the perfect person for that. No one but her could welcome Bree to the office, show her how everything was around, do the interview and of course show her some surprises that she prepared and she knew she'd like. After all, everyone loves to take care of their famous guests in order to get favours from them in the future and Wilhehlmina knew that very well as she spent years in the fashion industry.

And just like if she was a Swiss clock, Wilhelmina was at 9.30 am at Daniel's office before he even noticed she was there she already yelled at him to pay attention to her.

"Daniel!"

Daniel jumped a little from his chair as he didn't see her coming in. "Wilhelmina... What a surprise..."

"Yes, I know."

"What can I do for you?"

"You can do many things for me Daniel, but especially one..."

"And that is..."

"Giving Betty another article to write or someone else to interview. I'm doing the Van De Kamp interview."

"What? I told Betty she'd do it almost two months ago."

"And I spent three months in talks to bring Mrs Hodge to New York to do the piece and also some extras she doesn't know about and she'll be delighted about them as soon as I tell her."

"Wilhelmina, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh you think I'm going to tell you so you can come up with something better for Betty without time, Daniel?"

"You have to understand..."

"No, understand this: I know how these people work better than anyone, Betty knows nothing. I know how they think and what they like and want. And Mrs Hodge is a hit all over the country, so if you want this issue to be out of the stands before it hits the streets you're going to give Betty something else for this month."

And with that said, Wilhelmina walked out of Daniel's office with a triumphant smile on her face leaving a puzzled Daniel who later dealed with Betty and ended up giving her another interesting story for that issue and being sorry about what just happened, proving once more why they called Wilhelmina Slater... Beelzebub.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.00 pm New York**

Wilhelmina had been in her office most of the time, except when once every hour she walked out to make sure everything she asked for was arriving in time for her meeting and hour later with Bree Hodge, or so thinking it would be Bree.

In the office, nobody knew Mrs Hodge was not going and that in her name was going her... What? Best friend? Business partner who seemed an employee to everyone else? Business spokeswoman nationwide? Well maybe a mix of all mentioned above could sum up the real functions of Katherine Mayfair in the catering business she and Bree shared, in the case they still shared it. Of course, behind closed doors they did and Bree knew she was nothing without Katherine there by her side, but to the rest of the world she was just the best chef of the company.

For Katherine any of that was how it was supposed to be and it made her unhappy, but on the bright side she would spend the next week without Bree or anyone from the lane so somahow it was relief.

As soon as Katherine picked her luggage, she found a man waiting for her with a little ad saying 'Mrs Van De Kamp Old Fashioned Cooking' written and of course meaning, she'd have a private driver and car all the week! And as soon as she was in the car, in the way to the hotel, she got a call...

"Mayfair."

"Katherine! Dear, how was the flight?" Asked Bree in a cheery tone.

"Oh...It's... You. It was fine, thank you."

"Was it really fine? You don't sound... Fine."

"Because I just got into the limo and you're already calling me. You just ruined the mood."

"Limo? They got you a limo?"

"Yes, Bree. It's black and huge, in fact I'm lying in the back seat perfectly."

"Well dear that's not polite."

"And nobody's watching, after all I also kicked off my shoes so I won't leave marks so relax Bree. Be thankful I'll be doing the interview as you wish."

"Talking about the interview... There's a... Situation that I couldn't control."

That made Katherine sat up properly. "Spill the beans."

"Uhm... I don't know how to say this Katherine..." Said Bree a little nervous.

"Bree, my patience with you is lower over the years with you so better tell me now what it is."

"I... Uhm... Katherine... Uh..."

"For God sake's, say it!"

"Nobody knows I'm not going and so that it's you doing the interview."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry I..."

"Why didn't you call to say they should not expect you?"

"I don't know, I kept thinking about it but..."

"But nothing. You know what a humiliation is that going to be?"

"I don't think it is..."

"Bree, I've been told the Creative Editor is going to the piece and not their usual reporter. Get it? THEY MEAN SERIOUS BUSINESS."

"Wha... What? You.. You mean... Wilhelmina Slater?"

"The very same. At least I can match her bitchiness if she gets at it with me, so we'll be fine."

"Katherine, no please, don't ruin this. You can't!"

"Well, you should have thought about it before faking you're sick." Said Katherine as the car stopped at the hotel. "Well now if you excuse me I have to leave the limo and get into my hotel room and change into something impressive so Ms Slater at least will get a decent first impression when it's not you the one she'll meet."

"Wear something..."

"Oh shut up! Bye!" Said Katherine and hung up.

In the meantime, Marc found out the truth about who was going to do the interview but he didn't know if he should tell Wilhelmina or not so he went to talk with Amanda... But as he was on his way decided not to as if she knew first the word would spread around the office fast so finally, Mark walked back to Wilhelmina's office to tell her.

Right when Marc was about to get into the office, Wilhelmina opened the door.

"Mark... What are you doing here?"

"Well... There's something you should know."

"About the Van De Kamp piece?"

"I'm afraid."

"Don't tell me they just called back from the restaurant canceling the table I booked!"

"No, is not that."

"Daniel found out about my plans?"

"No, he doesn't know anything."

"So what is it?"

"You will not like it..."

Wilhelmina then crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Spill it, Marc."

"Mrs Hodge..."

"Yes?"

"Uhm... Well she is... Sick..."

"WHAT?"

"And she's not coming. She sent someone else to do the piece."

"WHAT? When did you know that?"

"About an hour ago, I got a call from the driver saying it was not her."

"This is a disaster." Said Wilhelmina sighing.

"The driver wasn't sure but it could be..."

"Oh he thinks he knows who Mrs I'm too sick to do a high profile interview sent?"

"According to him? Her best chef." Said Marc and handed her a photo of the ladies from a few years back when they did first catered the ball together.

Wilhelmina looked at it and was... Content. "Well she looks good."

"I've been told she looks much better in person and now five years later? Even better."

"Why do we have a great plastic surgeon case or a wine bottle?"

"Wine bottle. I've done some research and talked with some people, even her ex husband."

"Ex husband?"

"Yes..." And Marc shut down as rumours started all round saying a gorgeous woman in an impressive red dress was coming to talk only with Wilhelmina.

"It must be her!" He then said.

"You better tell me her name!"

"Mayfair... Katherine Mayfair. And now I'll go to see her first." Said Marc and left.

Wilhelmina sighed, she hated that kind of situations but as a professional she'd have to do her work so she walked back into her office and waited.

Katherine decided to play the high and stunner card, and so she chose the best she had in her luggage for the great first impression. A red Armani: one shoulder, sort of tight but fitting her perfectly still, letting her walk gracely yet making everyone turn their heads back to check her our. Jimmy Choo black shoes, red sole, 6 inches high. Flawless make up, bloody red lips, stunning eyes. And this time, she even had her hair cut. Middle lengh, not still reaching her shoulders and straight as a pin. And of course, a black Armani purse with her new Chanel shades.

Marc was already with Amanda and told her everything he knew and of course she was shocked, but that would of course cause some fun for them or at least for Amanda and the general Wilhelmina haters army. Before they could say a word to each other, they saw the stunning woman in red walking to them and as she walked through the crystal doors, she removed her sunglasses as she slowly batted her lashes and smiled brightly, and more than usual as she had her teeth whitened the previous week, as she reached Amanda's desk.

Both Marc and Amanda smiled back at her, stunned and Marc's informers were right: much better in person and even five years later.

"Good afternoon." Said Katherine now with a New York accent, very classy, totally different than the one her friends are neighbours were used to. After all, none of them she was a new yorker.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Mode. I'm Amanda, the recepcionist. Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes... I come.... [b]representing[/b] Mrs Hodge who was supposed to be here today but she's currently sick, and as she did not want to cancel the interview I'm here to... Meet Ms Slater." Said Katherine a little bitter.

"Oh! Of course." Said Amanda and explained how to go over Wilhelmina's office.

"Thank you, Amanda."

"I just do my job, miss..."

"Mayfair, but well you can call me Katherine if you'd like."

"Okay... You're welcome then Katherine."

Katherine smiled and started to walk away until Marc reached her and took her hand to stop her.

"We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Marc St. James ."

"Oh hello Marc. Anything you'd want?"

"Not really, just warning: Wilhelmina is a barking bitch."

"So am I."

"She can make you feel like an ice cube and melt with a look."

"And I can make you cry."

"Oh well... I think then you two won't have a problem there!"

"If she's nice, I'm nice. If she's a bitch, I'm a bitch."

Marc smiled a little nervously. "Well she knows Mrs Hodge is not coming and is highly upset if not mad."

"Anything I should expect?"

"Well you're dressed to kill someone with a heart attack so you will win points with that."

"Why thank you, Marc." Said Katherine smiling.

"Well just look at you. Photographs don't make justice."

"Uhg... Too bad you're gay. You'd be such a great guy to date."

"You know I'm gay?"

"Honey, it's just obvious. But hey, it doesn't mean we cannot get on well the days I'm in town."

"Oh good, are you good at gossip?"

"I'm not called the bitch ice queen of Fairview for nothing."

Marc laughed a little and linked his arm with Katherine's. "So Katherine... I guess it's time to lead you to hell's impersonation in life."

"Oh you mean myself too?"

"People think you are?"

"Let's just say when I came back to Fairview... It was better for everyone not mess with me." Said Katherine with a fake smile.

"You may even survive our demon then..."

"I'm sure I will."

Then they continued talking as they walked to Wilhelmina's office and luckily the door was closed and as she as in her chair, turned back to the desk so she couldn't see them.

"Good luck with her." Said Marc and hugged her.

"Marc! She's not going to kill me."

"Still but we never know with her." He said as he pulled back.

"I guess I'll see you later around?"

"If you survive this, we'll celebrate!"

"Oh sounds fun! Tell Amanda she can come if she wants." Said Katherine before she took a deep breath. "The sooner I get in, the sooner I leave."

"We'll support you from the reception desk." Said Marc and left.

Katherine closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Then, very slowly, opened the door of Wilhelmina's office and walked inside closing the door behind her. Then she walked until she reached the middle of the room.

"Ms Slater?" Said Katherine politely.

And little did Katherine know, Wilhelmina was not in her chair but standing in the little dark her office had that day, behind her. Wilhelmina had been observing her every move since Katherine walked into her office, and just to creep her out Wilhelmina walked and stood behind her still leaving some space between them.

"Welcome to Mode, Ms Mayfair."

Katherine's eyes widened as she noticed the voice came behind her and almost jumped but she managed to control herself and turned around to face Wilhelmina. "Thank you."

Wilhelmina then did a full frontal check up. Clearly most impressive than what she thought she would do. "You're clearly more impressive in person. And aging clearly works for you."

Katherine raised now an eyebrow, was she saying she was too old?

"Of course, do not misunderstand what I'm saying. For being over 40 you don't look a day over 35."

"I think it would be more accurate saying over 50."

"Over... 50!?!?!" Now Wilhelmina was impressed.

"53 to be exact."

"Who is your surgeon? Whoever it is, is brilliant!"

"Well I'm afraid is all natural. Good diet, yoga and wine."

"Is clearly working then..."

Katherine smiled. "And you do clearly look great for your... 45 maybe?"

"Don't say it loud!" Exclaimed Wilhelmina and whispered. "46 in fact."

"Oh sorry I forgot how in this fashion world... Age matters for everything!"

"Yes... I set the rules and now it bites me in the ass and hips!"

Katherine smiled a little. "You're not as... Scary as everyone paints you."

"Maybe because you haven't seen me working."

"And you haven't seen me either."

"So that means you are the...?"

"Devil's secret child on Earth."

As Wilhelmina heard that, a little smile crepped in her face, at least someone who would get her... Hopefully. "So shall we take a seat and talk about the deal?"

"Of course but uhm... I have no idea about the deal or anything else planned besides the interview, so you'll have to fill in the blanks."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "Why am I always surrounded by incompetent people?"

"You know... I was subtably blaming Bree for that..."

"Bree...? Oh Mrs Hodge. So I've been told she's sick." Said Wilhelmina as she walked to her chair.

"HA! My ass sick..." Said now Katherine as she sat in a chair across the desk.

"Is she **not** sick!?"

"Bingo."

"How dare she? How dare that... Woman do this to me?"

"Ms Slater... She thinks she's just better than everyone just because she got her... Stupid little... Fake book published."

Wilhelmina was now in her chair behind the desk. "Fake book?"

"I shouldn't have said that..."

"Oh yes you should! I think the piece will turn into something more... Tasty."

"Meaning?"

"Well... I think it's time for... Revenge."

"Oh a woman after my own heart!"

"Sorry, I sometimes blackmail people when I'm nervous. And take revenge too if they do something quite... Important to offend me or like Bree just did..."

"Oh don't worry... I do it when they simply do it when I'm sick of their crap."

"Now that's anothe good idea."

"So is there anything you will not be willing to do for the piece Ms Mayfair?"

"Well... Considering Bree is willing to do ANYTHING I want so we are... Friends again after all she's done, I think there's nothing we should rule out of your... Master plan." Said Katherine and smirked. "And please, call me Katherine. Being formal is nice but when you plot revenge against the same person? It sounds..."

"Awkward. So now knowing you're in too this will get... Interesting. And as we go by names, stop the Ms Slater."

"Of course... Wilhelmina."

"If this revenge turns out good, I think we'll be more than partners in vengance."

"The beginning of a new friendship, perhaps?"

"You just read my mind." Said Wilhelmina, like Katherine more each minute. "So I booked a table so I could get to know... Bree better but as you're here I don't think we should waste it."

"Sounds fair to me." Said Katherine and stood as Wilhelmina said so.

Shortly after, they left Wilhelmina's office talking like if they were good friends who haven't seen in ages. As they passed by the recepcion desk laughing both Mark and Amanda were shocked they got on well so... Easily! Katherine glanced at them and mouthed 'Everything's fine' to them and winked, right before they left the office. By the time they were in the streets, their car was waiting for them to drive them to the luxurius restaurant they were about to have lunch.


End file.
